Beautiful Like You
by Fallen Saint
Summary: Kind of strange, songfic, shonen-ai.


Just a musing Heero here, nothing smoochy.  
I don't own the bishies, but we love to play ^~  
This is just plain weird. I've been feeling that lately.  
The song's called Beautiful, by Joydrop  
  
  
Beautiful Like You  
  
  
[If I was beautiful like you  
On the things I would do]  
  
It's without question that you are attractive. Proportionally, you are flawless. All your features are placed within the magic distance of each other, creating an image that could not possibly escape any mind. But there's a certain glint in your amethyst eyes; a certain spark that shines down upon your smooth cheeks and pouty mouth. It's your eyes that illuminate your face. In fact, they seem to illuminate your whole being, from head to toe. I believe those sparks fuel your charm and give you the ease to finagle into and out of the most precarious situations. You can accomplish more than I ever can in what really matters.  
  
[Those not so blessed would be crying out murder  
And I'd just laugh and get away with it too  
Like you do]  
  
To me, you're most beautiful when you're in battle. I access old vid archives of you, swinging your scythe in the air, yelling the dreaded "Shinigami." Your eyes smolder with adrenaline. But beyond the vicious surface lies the confusion and turmoil that we all felt. I get the strangest feeling when I hear your maniacal laughter. You're so beautiful to me when you're amidst the flying wreckage of enemy suits that you just slaughtered. You actually retain some sense of who you are when you're fighting. You crack crude jokes and shriek with glee when the enemy's annihilated. I sit back and watch myself execute with such monotone flair. Rarely do I release a part of me when I'm doing my job; I envy you.   
  
[If I was beautiful like you  
I would never be at fault]  
  
If only I were more like you. I would never have to deal with "The Perfect Soldier." I could kill and laugh and share the sparks that you have.  
  
[I'd walk in the rain between the rain drops  
Bringing traffic to a hault]  
  
If I could only go through life without dragging cruelty and suffering with me. If I could only dodge my own enigma. I'd be just like you. I've known bright green grass and sunny fields, little children with their flowers and smiles. Yet none of this could possibly compare to the aura that's around you. I wish I could just bask in it and feel safe forever.  
  
[But that would never be  
That would never never be]  
  
I'll never be there. I'll never reach that peak of nirvana that you have been placed upon. The reality of it is too great too deny.   
  
['Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me]  
  
I could never kill beautifully like you do. I could never have hands like yours, with blood that glistens like gold simply because it's on you. I kill in my mechanical way, just like a mobile doll. But you kill like retribution.   
  
[If I was beautiful like you  
I'd be quick to assume  
They'd do anything to please me, why not  
I see their reaction when you walk into the room]  
  
People love you, and rightly so. You're so vibrant and alive, always wanting to make it better. You look best when you're flock is around you, hanging on your every work, drinking in those sparks that I drink in with every dream I have. You have a certain power over people that you never abuse. A killer amongst the living who is more saintly than the rest.  
  
[But that would never be  
That would never never be]  
  
There's too much hanging in my mind to ever be like that. I bet you have the same baggage, but I always wonder how you store it so well. At night I swear I think I hear you crying in the next room over. You have no idea how badly I want to brush away your tears and reassure you that we all feel this way. But I could never touch you like that. Never talk to you like that.  
  
['Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me]  
  
My life is in perfect sequence each day. Wake up, kill, go to bed. There is no room for tears in my day.  
  
[If I was beautiful like you, I'd have so many friends   
All fighting for my time to be next in line   
So if I hurt one, I wouldn't have to make  
Amends]  
  
Anyone with the guts to wants to fight 01. They want to take the ultimate challenge, or so they say. They come to me because they want to fight, and are perhaps willing to die. But when they go to you, they want to be in your presence. They don't want to see the part of you with Deathscythe, soaring through the sky with such agility. For that moment, they don't want to believe that you're a killer.  
  
[But that would never be  
That would never never be]  
  
I think it's such a shame that they don't want to see you destroy. That's when you're gorgeous.  
  
['Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me]  
  
When all I can see is death and blood and destruction, I'll think of you. Your beauty is laced with the fight. An you're so very beautiful to me when you're killing.  
  
  
  
I'm so deranged.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
